1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar panels.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solar panels are well-known-for capturing solar energy and converting the energy into electric power. Such panels may be provided in windows that are otherwise used in a generally normal fashion in sides of buildings. At present, the electrical connections for leading power away from the buildings are cumbersome and require skilled labor and time to formulate or make-good so that the solar power can be made use of inside the building.